1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tabulation control system for printing apparatus for use in a tabulation system utilizing a computer or the like wherein the printing control can be smoothyl effected.
2. Description of Prior Art
Computers or the like are now extensively used in tabulation systems wherein the output from the computer is used to drive a printing mechanism so as to print and record selected information at designated positions of a book. In such an application it is necessary to drive the printing mechanism in accordance with the designated position of the book in which the information is to be printed.
For this reason, in such a printing apparatus it is necessary to provide a tab-set control which designates the printing starting position in accordance with the frame and column of the book and to design the book so as to ensure positive tab-set control. However, to perform an efficient tabulation, it is desirable to record many types of classified information on one page of a book or a single slip. Increasing the types of information to be recorded in the book renders it difficult to accurately control the tab-set. Also, if it is necessary to design the book such that a tab-set position of one column will not be included in the other vacant columns of the book, the design of the tabulation system will be greatly complicated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tabulation control system for printing apparatus which simplifies the design of the tabulation system as well as the operation of the tab-set control.